A Duke's Passion
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Lady Erlaine returns to a Court she barely recognizes after 3 years abroad. At first she dislikes Queen Anne Boleyn, but after getting to know her, she becomes her protector. Erlaine hesitates to love, but when Charles Brandon expresses interest, she gives in to her heart. Can their love survive when their pasts try to tear them apart?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Tudors world, and I have nothing to do with Showtime and the show itself.**

**I just mess with the character's lives and pair them with whom I see fit...**


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Court

**AN: Hello again! Another new story. I know, y'all are probably wondering when I'm going to update the stories I have up. Updates for all of my stories will be coming every week on Wednesday. Each story will get an update on that day. I finally set that schedule up because I was starting feel a little burned out getting them out. Also, it gives each of the stories I post a week to get noticed. **

**So here we have ****A Duke's Passion. ****This is another Charles Brandon/OC story. Don't worry, each of the hotties from The Tudors will get their chance in the spotlight. This story begins about a year after Elizabeth's birth. Anne Boleyn is still Queen and is currently pregnant for the third time, which coincides with Henry beginning his wooing of Jane Seymour. Jane will have a role in this, but not the one you think. Our OC is very protective of the Henry and will keep him with the woman he loves, no matter what.**

**Now in this, Charles did marry Margaret and she still died, but it changed him. He appears to still be the playboy we all know and love, but appearances can be deceiving. Read more to find out...**

**Chapter 1: Return to Henry's Court**

England had changed much since I had last been here. Being the King's cousin, and sometime envoy, had kept me abroad for 3 years. I missed being home and at my cousin's Court. Since my father's death a year before coming of age, I had been a lady-in-waiting to Queen Katherine and was anxious to resume my duties to her. She and my cousin, King Henry, had taken me as a ward of sorts after my father's death. They had stepped in when, a few months after my father's death, a partially broken betrothal came back into my life and nearly forced me into a marriage I no longer wanted.

As I rode passed the gates of Windsor Palace, I was shocked to see the changes. Queen Katherine's pomegranate badge was gone, a crowned falcon in its place. The iron initials that once had the letters H and K now had the letters H and A. I had heard rumors around Court before I left and heard further ones in Italy before I stopped caring and letters were so rare and few that I didn't give them any further notice. As I looked at the people in the courtyard, I wondered what had happened in the 3 years I had been gone. What had Henry done.

The carriage stopped and my coachman opened the door and helped me out. 3 of my servants were busy unloading my trunks as I went inside. I walked to the throne room where I was blocked by a steward I did not recognize. He asked, "What business do you have with Their Majesties?" Taking one of three letters out of my coat pocket I said, "Duchess Erlaine of Baskerville, envoy of His Majesty. I am here at His Majesty's command." The steward nodded and said, "Follow me Your Grace."

I followed him through the throne room and into the private meeting room concealed behind it. The steward pointed me to a chair and said, "I will alert Their Majesties to your presence." He went through another archway and another room before disappearing. I wandered about the room, eyeing the falcon and rose crests and intertwined H & A's and wondered just what in the seven hells was going on.

Cleary Katherine was no longer Queen. That was obvious by the absence of her crest and initial around the palace. So who had replaced her as Queen? My questions were about to be answered as the steward returned and said, "Their Majesties, King Henry the Eighth and Queen Anne Boleyn." As he finished his words, Henry came into the room with a strange, dark haired woman at his side.

Anne Boleyn? That name sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember from where. I quickly curtsy, remembering my place. I may be family, but Henry was still my King and the woman at his side was his chosen Queen. As I rose, Henry pulled me into a hug, laughing and spinning me around. I laughed with him as he spun me, but I kept an eye on her, no yet trusting my opinion of her. The small swell of her belly told me that she was breeding. A good sign for a King with no male heir.

Henry released me and said, "Welcome home Erlaine. May I introduce my wife and Queen, Anne. Anne, this is my dear friend and cousin, Lady Erlaine Duchess of Baskerville in her own right." I rolled my eyes and said, "Henry, she doesn't care about all of that." He laughed and asked, "So what news do you bring from our allies and enemies?" I sighed and said, "Not much to be honest. I was asked to deliver these letters to you. One is from France, the second from Spain and the last is from Rome. The Pope sent it."

Sneaking a glance at Anne I asked, "Henry, may we speak in private? Personal matters that I need your help with." He nodded, turned to Anne and said, "Love, why don't you go and visit with Elizabeth? I need to speak with my cousin in private." Anne nodded, kissed him sweetly and left the room. As she left the room, my first impression of her changed a little. She clearly loved him, that was obvious. My only issues were what happened to Katherine and if Anne Boleyn had anything to do with her loss of place.

As soon as I was sure we were alone, I turned to Henry and said, "I only asked for privacy because I believe my next few questions would make your new bride uncomfortable. Henry, what happened between you and Katherine? When I left three years ago, the two of you were fine. Not insanely happy, but fine. What happened?"

Henry sighed in slight frustration before saying, "To be honest Erlaine, I don't know. Katherine and I had been strained for some time, long before I met Anne. Her faith and inability to give me a son played a major part in it I will say." "Her faith?" He sighed and said, "After her last stillbirth, she turned away from me and completely to the Catholic faith. She didn't stop asking me to come to her bed, but when I would go to her chambers, she would always be at her prayers." I nodded in understanding and said, "She sacrificed her marriage for her faith. Did she agree to a divorce or an annulment?"

Henry sat back down and said, "We divorced at she didn't at first. But once I assured her that our daughter would remain legitimate and in the line of succession and that she could retire to a nunnery, she signed. She has been a nun for nearly three years now." "How does Anne come into all of this?" He smiled and I could see the love in his eyes as he said, "Not in a good way at first. Her father and uncle put her in my path to become my mistress. I nearly fell for it and almost took her honor without her consent."

He poured us both a goblet of wine before continuing, "After that, I stayed away from her. I couldn't dismiss her from Court without a good reason, so I avoided her as much as I could. I had feelings for her that I didn't think I should have as a married man, even though by that point my marriage to Katherine was all but over. Anne somehow sensed that I was troubled about her and tried to fix it. She told me the truth about how she came into my life. She told me her family's plans for her, why she had been flirting with me and so on. I will admit that I was hurt and angry. I banished her from Court and abandoned her."

"What happened to change your mind?" He smiled again and said, "I did. I realized that it took a lot of courage for her to go against her family and tell me the truth. So I went to her and after begging her forgiveness, I asked her what she really felt for me. She told me that she really did love me and that her heart was mine. But she also told me that she could and would not be with a married man. I had already begun divorce proceedings way before she had even come to Court, so I waited until those were final before I officially pursued her."

I sighed and asked, "Do you believe her in regards to her feelings for you?" He nodded and said, "I do and I trust her with everything. Erlaine, she eliminated any threat of someone accusing her of adultery the first day after she became my wife and Queen. The only man she has in her service is a violinist and he...prefers men over women." My eyebrows rose in shock as I asked, "You allow that? Even with the Church's position on it?"

He shrugged and said, "He doesn't flaunt his preferences around Court and even plays at being 'in love' with women in order to keep up appearances. As long as he keeps his true desires inside his bedchamber, I cannot say or do anything against him. To be honest, I really do not care." I nodded and said, "Henry, it's your life and your Court. I just want you to be happy and safe. Seeing you without Katherine was just a shock. The two of you took care of me for so long. Not to mention that she was a big part in making sure that I did not have to marry that cretin."

He laughed and said, "Indeed she was. Erlaine, all I am asking is that you give her a chance. Get to know her. She could really use a friend right now." "What do you mean?" "She has not had an easy time being Queen. Too many believe that, despite the fact that my divorce from Katherine was legal and amicable, Anne had something to do with it. They believe she pulled us apart."

I rolled my eyes, remembering all too well how the Court was. I sighed and said, "I'll try to be her friend Henry. Her obvious love for you has her on my good side for now. I'll keep her safe. Can I offer you some advice though?" At his nod I said, "DON'T take any more mistresses. That will hurt her worse than anything and will make her hate you. Believe me, I witnessed that enough at the Spanish and French courts to know. Also, I'd keep her father and uncle away from her no matter what. She broke from them and still gained the power that they want. They'll try to control her even harder now that she is Queen."

He nodded and said, "As of now, you are her principle lady-in-waiting. Take care of her and please tell me if anything happens. You will have your old quarters despite not being married." I nodded and giving him a hug and a curtsy, I went to my old quarters and began unpacking and preparing for my new role on King Henry VIII's court.


End file.
